


Trick or Treating in Heck

by csichick_2



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: When Natasha calls Steve on his refusal to say the word hell, it doesn't go as expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



“Trick or treating in heck, seriously?” Natasha says as she pelts Steve with the water gun. It probably wasn’t the best way to spend time with him given that he now smells like wet dog thanks to Loki’s shenanigans, but he is the one that started it.

“Well it’s not like I can say the other word,” he says with a shrug. “Especially not in front of a lady.”

Natasha lets out a very unladylike snort. “And what the hell makes you think I’m a proper lady?”

Steve gives her a look. “I didn’t say you had to be a proper lady. Just a lady.”

Natasha sighs. “This is some old-timey values thing, isn’t it?”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Steve replies.

“I should have Peggy come smack you upside the head,” Nat responds. “She’s from the same time and she swears more than anyone I know. And that includes me and I swear all the fucking time.”

“It’s not the same when the two of you do it,” Steve says uncomfortably.

Natasha groans. “Look Steve, I love you, but we really have to do something about the fact that you’re still half in the past and half in the present.”

“I’m not that…” Steve begins, and then he fully registers the first part of that statement. “Wait what did you say?”

“That you’re half stuck in the past, and half in the present,” Natasha says, conveniently ignoring the first part of what she said. “And they we have to do something about it.”

“You said you love me,” Steve says, a small smile visible even with his current werewolf visage.

“I said no such thing,” Natasha says forcefully, even though she’s well aware that she did.

“Nice try Natasha,” Steve says before pulling her close and kissing her.

“Loki is fixing you before we do that again,” she says, making a face. “You taste like wet dog.”


End file.
